DeAd wAlKEr tExAS RaNgeR: The FaNFIc
by samuraishadowpuppy
Summary: SLEEPING WITH SIRENS FIC! When A huge zombie outbreak rocks the earth, you and the band are pretty much the only unaffected humans left! Will you fight the Sickness, or succumb to it? (KELLINXREADER /KELLIN VS. READER) PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!


DeAd wAlKEr tExAS RaNgeR: The OnEsHoT

**AN: Hey, people! This was supposed to be a Kellin x Reader, but… somewhere along writing it, I got a little dark… and well *shrugs* I somehow turned this into a Kellin **VS. **Reader near the end! BTW if you've heard the song, MAJOR SPOILERS! JK… (;v;) I wonder how I have friends sometimes… Nevermind that, It's my first two-shot! Let's get started! **

**FLAMERS ARE NOT APPRECIATED AND WILL BE RIPPED TO SHREDS AND HAVE THEIR HEARTS EATEN OUT BY MY ZOMBIE ARMY! :D PLEASE NO FLAMING, IN OTHER WORDS! :) **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SLEEPING WITH SIRENS (wish I did though ;) )**_

_**Key**_

(N)=Name

(EC)=Eye Color

(HC)=Hair Color

(HL)=Hair Length

_DeAd wAlKEr tExAS RaNgeR: The OnEsHoT_

You gasped for air as you ran after them. "_Dammit…how…am I… supposed… to keep…up?!" _You thought as you forced your legs to run faster. These guns and First Aid kits were starting to get hella heavy. "_A taste for blood won't hold them back with nails that cut like razors! Hungry for flesh_, _see the undead! Hot on our trails they chase us_!" A slightly high pitched voice sang, huffing. "C'mon, (N)!" A deeper voice called, slight annoyance mixed with worry. "Oh… Shut it….Jack!" You snapped, running a little faster.

"Around this corner, guys! I think I see an exit!" A lighter voice said. "You…sure..Kellin?"You huffed, wondering how the hell you hadn't collapsed yet. "Kind of!" He grinned. "Are you seriously making jokes like that with our lives on the line, Kell?" Gabe puffed. "I think we all knew he would." Jesse laughed.

You rolled your eyes. How in the world did this crap start in the first place? You decided to review what had happened before. A few months earlier, a huge illness epidemic had hit the country hard. This stuff was so strong and deadly, people all over had to be quarantined for it… oh and the sickness? Yeah, a huge radiation outbreak. You had assumed some idiot intern forgot to wash his muggy little hands after playing around with a few Radiation Rats in some government lab. Anyways, people all over started to die- and then come back to life! Not to mention their new appetite wasn't all pumpkin spice lattes, autumn salads and as everything should be in the fall. Their new appetite consisted of brains and guts and hearts. Yup. That's zombies for ya.

Nearly your whole family had been affected by this, and you were nearly the last one. But, before your mother had given into it, she told you something… "_Go to California. More family. Less sickness. More chance of surviv-RAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!" _That had been your mission. Naturally, since you wanted to save your ass, you hitchhiked it to California. Sadly, the chance of survival was almost no better there than in your old town. Until, of course you met these crazy fuckers while running from hoards of the undead.

You all had done pretty well for the past few months. A little thin, but alive nonetheless. A few days ago, Justin had noticed that you were all really low on supplies. Kellin came up with a brilliant plan, though.

There had been a canned food warehouse about 4 blocks from your current stake-out. Kellin suggested that the six of you go forth and take a few boxes. Zombies didn't like sweet corn, pineapple, or peaches anyways. You had just grabbed a few boxes and security tazers when you heard several low groans behind you. Thus your current situation.

"Hey,… guys! I think I'm going to pass out here… in a.. little bit!" you yelled. "We're almost there, (N)! Just a corner or two more!" Jesse yelled. Suddenly, a red "EXIT" sign came into view. You almost jumped for joy, but that would have slowed you down too much. Gabe rammed into the door. The rusted hinges on the door opened with a squeak and a groan.

Bright sunlight spilled into the room, earning all too human- like screams and shrieks from the ghouls all surrounding you. You sighed, stopping for a moment. You _had_ to catch your breath. That was a lot of running. You can't remember the last time you ran that fast, that mu-_GUH!_ A slimy mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth crashed down your left arm. You yelped and brought your other fist down on the decaying head of a zombie as hard as you could. It seemed dazed and detached itself, crumbling to the ground with a moan.

Pain and dizziness slowly slid up your arm in excruciating waves, finally reaching your head. You struggled and staggered towards the exit. "(N)!" Kellin screamed, watching you stumble out the door. He ran up to you and embraced you in a surprise hug. "We all thought those fuckers had gotten you. You scared the living shit out of us, (N)." He said, relief filling his voice as he hugged you tighter. "I'm okay. It's cool, Kellin. I'm okay." You said, hugging back his slightly taller figure. "Get a room, you two!" Jesse called. The band hooted with laughter, Kellin chuckled, and you did an impression of a tomato, considering how red your face was. You slammed the warehouse door shut, hiding your face.

"Alright, let's go back to-" Gabe suddenly stopped, gazing at the building that you had once used for protection, which had ironically been invaded by zombies. "Nevermind. New Head Quarters!" Jesse said, a look of desperation crossing his face. "We need a place. Somewhere to hide, where they won't think to go inside!" Kellin deduced.

"Yeah, I think I saw a few old houses about a mile away when we entered L.A. In, like, the suburbs I guess." Jack suggested. " Zombies don't like unpopulated areas or unresidential areas, right?" You said, trying to submerge yourself in the conversation and sound like a genius at the same time. "Yeah, I don't think they would go there." Jesse nodded.

So, obviously, you all set off towards the suburbs of L.A., shooting a few zombies while doing so, until your little group reached the old-ish houses Jack had suggested. They were all made completely out of wood, like cabins. You groaned. Wood was strong, but zombies with long, strong nails were stronger. You had chosen a two, maybe three, story house.

Once again, Gabe kicked down the door. There wasn't any furniture or lights. The whole house seemed… empty. You had suddenly felt very hot… like you had a really bad fever… and your eyelids suddenly felt like bricks had been attached to them. It wouldn't be so bad if you just took a fifteen minute nap… just to calm your fever. And you were sore from all that moving around… yeah, just fifteen minutes…

(-/_/-)

A loud gasp jolted you awake. "What? What happened?" You said, jumping up and rubbing your sleepy eyes. That was definitely not fifteen minutes. "(N), Get away from the window." Jesse said, his voice almost a whisper. You slowly turned around, and a wave of fear clutched and twisted your stomach. The undead clawed and poked the window. "Nowhere to run, they're closing in on us. I can see the faces in the windows staring in at us." Kellin sang softly, cocking a shotgun. You scrambled from the window and pulled out your assortment of knives.

"Jesse, you take the front door! Justin and Jack, you take the back! If anything comes in, You put a bullet in their fucking brains! We're coming out of this alive! We won't become like them! We're leaving here tonight. We're leaving alive!" Kellin screamed, the assertive side of him, whom you've rarely seen was showing. The band suddenly formed a circle, backs facing you, leaving only you and Kellin in the middle. He grabbed your hand and pulled you close to him. Suddenly, you felt feverish again, but not because of Kellin. Invisible fire ate at you. You panted heavily. "Are you okay?" Kellin said, worry and confusion once again filling his voice. "No, um, yeah, I'm fine, Kell." You waved him off lightly, suddenly coughing.

As you coughed, A sound of shattering glass echoed through the house. Kellin grabbed your hand again and dragged you upstairs. Everyone else followed. Nausea suddenly kicked in. You bolted up the stairs and wretched in a corner, holding your (HL), (HC) locks, using the other to hold the banister for balance. Red fountained from your mouth. Blood…Blood, So much blood. You finally finished vomiting up blood and breakfast when Kellin suddenly pulled you up. You fell anyways and he held you in his arms. His bright green eyes stared deep into your (EC) eyes.

A horribly deep voice suddenly boomed through your head, causing an explosion of pain in the back of your skull. You shut your eyes tightly. "_**There's no way to stop what has been done. You felt the bite now you'll be one. Don't tell your friends what you've become**_." It thundered. You rolled out of Kellin's arms, coughing violently. "Kellin, I'm sorry.. I can't.." You croaked.

His whole demeanor suddenly changed "You're not the same. 'Cause I can see it in your eyes. I can see it on your face. You're hoping for a taste~". Kellin said, almost singing that last part, his icy face contradicting his sweet voice. "_Kellin…_" Your voice was cracking. You suddenly couldn't move.

He suddenly grabbed the neck/collar of your shirt and violently pulled you up, so his mouth was now next to your ear. A tear rolled down your cheek and your stomach tied itself in knots. **(AN: :D I'm such a bitch!)** You knew exactly what was going to happen next. He had done this to Katelynn when she started to turn.

"Do you feel your blood starting to boil within your skin? Do you feel your stomach churning? You know that it's the end! This is the end." He half sang this, half spat this in your ear. It was true, though. Your blood ran hotter than ever in your veins. You struggled against him, but couldn't.

The horribly deep voice thundered through your head. Jesus Christ, it was deafening this time. "_**No turning back now you're under its spell**_!" It cackled.

Kellin turned and grabbed his shotgun. At that very moment, your body decided that it would be the perfect time to move. You scrambled closer to the banister. Jesse, Gabe, Justin, Jack and Kellin surrounded you. There was no exit. You were cornered and your so-called friends were about to riddle your weak body with bullets.

"we have no choice, but to send your body back to hell." Kellin said, no emotion whatsoever on his face or in his voice. Everyone else readied their guns, expressionless as well.

It felt like one milli-second and an eterninty at the same time

And then, pain! Explosions of pain on nearly every inch of you. In your shoulder, in your ankle, your stomach (being shot by Kellin, ripping your abdomen apart, intestines spilling, kidneys visible, yada, yada, yada). You fell back, breaking the weak banister, crashing down to the first story. There was so much pain, so much pain. You couldn't keep your eyes open. Everything was starting to go black. There was no tears, no family, no flowers, no light, no sympathy, and no "I miss you"s in your death. You whimpered hoarsely , hearing Kellin singing, "Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide~! There are creatures in the night to haunt you~! Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight~! Your demons come alive to chase you!"

(X-X)

**So, did you guys like Part one? If you did, Internet cookies and hugs from me as usual. If you didn't… DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! At first I thought the concept of a Kellin X Reader was pretty stupid. Then I realized that there weren't very many of them (which is probably why they seemed so stoopid :P) Anyways, I might have the next and final chapter up by (**_**I HOPE BUT I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!) **_**maybe a few days. :D I'm kind of sorry that it ended this way for you, but, Don't worry, Reader! REVENGE WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

-Love, SSP :P


End file.
